


Dancin' Through My Head

by PanicFOB



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicFOB/pseuds/PanicFOB
Summary: You’re on the Avengers team during the fight against Ultron. When the Scarlet Witch messes with everyone’s heads, it forces you and Steve to face the subject causing tension in your relationship. Inspired by the lyrics of Back To Me by KSHMR.





	Dancin' Through My Head

“Now is not the time.” His voice was quiet so the others couldn’t hear, but his authoritative tone could still be heard.

“Then when is it the time, Steve. You dodge it like a bullet every time I bring it up, it’s getting so fucking frustrating,” you whisper yelled.

“I dunno, maybe when the world isn’t experiencing some imminent threat. It’s like you can’t think of anybody else but yourself sometimes.” His eyebrows furrowed into that stupid disapproving look.

“That’s all we ever do is think about other people. I’m asking you to do the selfish thing one fucking time with me, and you won’t ever hear of it.”

“The fight’s not over,” was all he muttered.

You forgot for a moment to keep your voice down. “The fights never over, but that doesn’t mean we always have to be the ones fighting it!” you said to him shrilly. Every head in the jet whipped around in your direction. 

Your face instantly turned red in embarrassment. “Uh, nothing to see here. Just having a slight disagreement,’ you told the other Avengers in the hopes that they’d go back to minding their own business.

“Looks like your slight disagreement is gonna have to wait,” Tony said from the front. “We’re here.”

You zipped your combat suit up the rest of the way, carefully tucking in the necklace that Steve had given you for your last birthday. It was a diamond pendant in the shape of a rose, and it had become your good luck charm, but it only seemed to work when you and Steve were on good terms. That certainly wasn’t today.

It became crystal clear that luck was not on the Avengers’ side when the female twin with some sort of enhanced telepathic powers began taking the team out one by one. You had just heard Thor give the heads up that she was trying to mess with your minds, and then Steve suddenly disappeared from the coms. Natasha went next, and as you were trying to fight the fast brother, the sister snuck up on you and raddled your brain with her witching ways.

Images of Steve danced through your mind. You were spinning and twirling until you landed on the day you had first met the love of your life. It had been just after the Battle of New York, and when you had seen the terrors of the universe outside of planet earth, you felt compelled to join up with the Avengers and help in any way that you could. You didn’t have superpowers, but you had just come out of sixteen years in the Marines, and you were highly trained in combat. You had walked right through the front doors of Stark tower, telling anyone who listened that you wanted to sign up to fight aliens. Steve had been the only one to not laugh in your face.

And here it was again playing out before you. But Steve was talking differently this time. Instead of admiring your willingness to join the cause, he sounded more like the disappointed Steve from today. “You don’t want to do this. You aren’t as committed to the fight as you say. You want a normal life, Y/N. Why are you here?”

“Steve, I want to protect the world from evil, just like you. But I also know that at some point it’s time to pass the hero suit on to the next generation. We can’t do this until we’re ninety.”

“I’m already over ninety.”

“You know what I mean.”

You felt nausea envelope you, and your mind flickered back to reality for a moment. You saw Natasha still six feet away from you just as incapacitated.

The façade of a scene reappeared before your eyes. “Why would you get involved with me in the first place? You know I’ll always sacrifice my life for the cause. If you can’t accept that, maybe we shouldn’t be together,” fake Steve was telling you now.

“Maybe we shouldn’t.” You felt tears on your cheeks, and you weren’t sure if it was part of the illusion or if you were actually crying.

“If you give me an ultimatum, you’ll have your answer.”

“But I don’t want to force you into something you aren’t happy with, Steve.”

Fake Steve looked at you with tenderness in his eyes, and for a moment your forgot this wasn’t real and you had to stop yourself from jumping into his arms and kissing him fiercely.

“It’s time we both know exactly where we stand” was the last thing he said to you before your mind permanently returned to reality.

You let out large gasps of air as you climbed back to your feet. You called into the coms for an update on everyone’s status only to find that Bruce had turned green and Tony was currently dealing with a very bad situation. Natasha was finally getting up as well, and the two of you went looking for Thor, Steve, and Clint.

When you found Steve, he had a strange look on his face, and you could only imagine what sorts of horrible things he had seen under the witch’s spell. The five of you walked back to the jet together in complete silence. Steve sat down in his usual seat next to yours, but he didn’t say a word. You placed your right hand on his knee, palm up, and when he clasped his left hand over it, you hoped it meant that everything would be okay between the two of you.

After picking up Bruce and Tony, Clint flew the jet to a safe house in order for the team to lay low out of the public’s brutal scrutiny for a while. It turned out to be a quaint farmhouse with a barn off to the side and pasture for miles. You and Steve both gave each other confused looks until it was revealed that this was actually Barton’s home and he had a wife and children. Steve soon wandered back outside to chop some wood, and you followed, knowing how important it was for the two of you to have this inevitable conversation.

Steve was ripping through logs with his bare hands, clearly very agitated about something. “What’d you see?” you asked as you drew near to the growing pile of firewood.

“Something difficult to face. You?”

“The same.”

“It was that night that we both said I love you for the first time. Instead of how it actually went, though, you kept telling me that our fight was over. You begged me to build a home and a family with you. You told me to just imagine it.”

You gulped hard, afraid of what Steve might say next.

“It made me realize how much of a punk I’ve been for ignoring something so important to you. I know this is something you’ve really been wanting to discuss, and I’ve been avoiding it at every turn.”

“I saw you as well. It was the day we first met. You were telling me to give you an ultimatum.”

“And is that what you’re doing now?”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not sure what your answer will be. I’ll fight beside you for the rest of our lives if that’s what it takes to stay together. I can’t make you give that up just because I want the simple life now. In my illusion, the fake you said that we have to know where we stand. Well, I can tell you now that I will a hundred percent always stand with you Steve Rogers. I love you no matter what.”

He stopped chopping the wood and came over to pull you into a hug. “My answer would be to try that family life with you. Avenging is a duty. Being with you is happiness. If you gave me an ultimatum, I’d choose happiness for once.”

“We’ll get that simple life someday, won’t we?”

“I don’t know when, but yeah, someday.” He tilted your jaw up with his strong hand and met your lips in a heated kiss.


End file.
